Moments like these
by Jou65
Summary: Set after the Season Finale. Charlie and Claire’s life on the island. CC, with some SK, JS, SS and JK friendship


Title: Moments like these

Pairings: Charlie/Claire and a bit of Sayid/Shannon, Jack/Kate (friendship) and Sawyer/Kate.

Spoiler: First season…

Summary: Set after the Season Finale. Charlie and Claire's life on the island.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lost. They belong to ABC and J.J. Abrams.

* * *

Chapter 1: Temptation

The night had fallen on the camp and everybody was sleeping comfortably. Everybody that is, except two people… Two adults and a baby, in fact. Claire didn't want to leave Aaron out of her sight, not even to sleep, but it was quite understandable after what had happened to him. Charlie couldn't help but stay up with her, just like he'd done not so long ago.

Aaron had been kidnapped the same day by the crazy French woman, who had been living alone on the island for 16 years.

* * *

(Flashback)

Claire was nervous and worried at the idea of moving to the caves because the Others menaced to attack the beach. Charlie, to bring her some peace of mind, had made her a baby carrier, which helped her a lot with Aaron. When she'd seen it, she'd kissed Charlie on the cheek to thank him. Things were definitely looking up when all of a sudden, Danielle came out of the jungle and demanded, in a panicked tone, to talk to Sayid. Charlie put a protective hand on Aaron's head before hurrying to go and get Sayid, leaving Claire behind with Rousseau.

Charlie was explaining the situation to Sayid when they heard a scream coming from further down the beach, from the place Charlie had just left. They ran towards the source of the sound and finally found Sun holding Claire, who was unconscious. Aaron was not in his cradle anymore.

Charlie and Sayid left quickly in the hope of finding Aaron and came back late in the night, but bringing the adorable baby back with them. Claire ran to where Charlie was and took Aaron in her arms to hold him tightly to her. She looked at Charlie who stood there, smiling. Charlie, the man who'd just saved her baby, her best friend. The one who had been there for her through difficult times, who kept her safe and made her smile. She hugged him as strong as she could.

* * *

''Claire, you can't stay up all night, you have to sleep. I can take care of Turnip-Head for a while.''

Claire was obviously very tired and Charlie wanted her to rest, even if it was only for a few hours.

''Charlie, first of all, please stop calling him like this, his name's Aaron. Second of all, I will always be grateful to you for bringing him back tonight. You've already done a lot today, so you should be going to sleep. And I don't want to leave him alone, not now… I don't want to risk losing him again.'', Claire answered, with tears in her eyes.

''Claire, nothing will happen to your baby. I promise. And if you prefer, I could only let you sleep a little bit, then wake you up and lay down myself after that. Alright?'', said Charlie, looking at Claire hopefully.

''Only if you don't let me sleep too much. Just a couple hours, and you two stay close to me.''

''Of course, Claire!'', he finished, smiling reassuringly.

Claire settled herself on an airplane blanket, near Charlie and Aaron. She cast a last longing look at Charlie, and couldn't help but smile. He had taken the baby in his arms, and was rocking him gently. _He'll be a great father_, she thought. And with that, she fell asleep.

After a couple of minutes, Charlie put Aaron back in his cradle. He looked everywhere to make sure that nobody was still up and took the Virgin Mary statue.

------------------------------

(Flashback)

Sayid had broken the Virgin Mary statue, right under Charlie's nose. He could clearly see the little bags of heroin lying around, taunting him. _Great, Sayid had to do this now, he could have waited and done it with other people, and not with an ex-drug addict,_ Charlie thought. But it was too late; the cruel temptation was there, just in front of him.

Now he had two choices. He could take the drugs, be satisfied temporarily by them and become a junkie again, screwing up his life for a second time. Or he could go on and leave them behind, along with his addictive past, and be truly happy. The right choice to make seemed so obvious, so simple. But to him, after having been an addict not so long ago, it looked very complicated.

Charlie was jerked out of his thoughts by Sayid, who shouted for him to hurry to be able to catch up to Danielle and Aaron. And Aaron. _What will happen if we don't get him back? What will I become? What Claire will become_, he thought as tears formed in his eyes. If he didn't bring Aaron back, he would never forgive himself.

He took a statue. _I need it. I needed it…_ He started crying, put the statue in his bag and promised himself he'd think about it later. But he already knew what he would do with the drugs.

* * *

He found the statue and broke it. _Forgive me, Lord_, he thought. He took the four bags of heroin, and let them fall into the fire. He would never be tempted again.

Now, he felt good. _And I have people to care about now, almost like… a family_, he thought happily. He loved Aaron and Claire a lot, but did they feel the same way about him?

* * *

It was early in the morning when Charlie woke Claire up.

"Claire… Claire, wake up." he said sweetly, shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Charlie? Is everything okay? Where's Aaron?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, everything's alright. It's just that… you wanted me to wake you up, but if you'd prefer, you could sleep a little longer and I could take care of Turn- Aaron for you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry... But you have to get some sleep too! You already did a lot for me, so now, you are going to sleep!", she said with a maternal voice.

"Yes Ma'am", he mumbled sleepily.

He lay down on the floor, and fell asleep. Claire looked at him, smiling slightly. _He's adorable when he sleeps._

She got up, took Aaron from is cradle and went to the entry of the caves. When she sat down, Aaron started cried.

"You don't want to wake everyone up, do you?", she said, kissing the top of his head.

Then, she started feeding Aaron. The baby fell asleep almost instantly after being nourished. Claire got up to go and see Charlie, but she was intercepted by Sun.

"I told you he would bring him back", she said with a big smile.

"I never had a chance to thank you for comforting me at the caves, Sun, so… Thanks for being there for me that night.", said Claire, smiling in return.

"It's nothing. And Charlie always keeps his promises."

"Yeah, he does.", Claire said, looking lovingly at the baby in her arms.

"And especially when you or Aaron has something to do with it!", Sun answered, grinning.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about…", Claire said innocently.

"He loves you! Everybody knows that! Except maybe… you."

Claire started blushing, but the idea of Charlie loving her made her smile. But she would love to remember more things about him. Since she'd escaped from Ethan, she hadn't been able to remember much from her past on the island.

"But the question is… do _you_ love him?" continued Sun.

Claire didn't know what to say. Did she love Charlie? Yes. But was she ready to start a new and serious relationship? Since Thomas had left her, she hadn't had any boyfriends (the fact that she was pregnant certainly not helping, though). She had always been afraid of having her heart broken again. She didn't want to be hurt by a man again, ever. But Charlie wasn't Thomas…

* * *

I hope you like it! It's my first fanfic!

Oh and I just want to say a big thank you to Marie (HappilyLostGirl) , who help me a lot for translate this fic in English, because I'm not really great. Lol Thanks Marie

Please, let reviews:D


End file.
